


A Ghoulish Encounter

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anxiety, Cannibalism, F/M, Ghoul Reader (Tokyo Ghoul), Half-Human, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: The reader is a half-ghoul in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She finds food at a local suicide spot and takes it to the Shrieking Shack for privacy. Unbeknownst to her, she's drawn the attention of the Potions master with her sneaking around. What would happen if he found out the truth?





	A Ghoulish Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radionlyplaysinblackandwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radionlyplaysinblackandwhite/gifts).



> This is a request. It's a mashup of the Harry Potter universe and the Tokyo Ghoul universe. It was a pretty interesting prompt and I enjoyed writing it. Please enjoy.

It was a secret, what you were; the last of your kind and a half-breed. You could only imagine what would happen if anyone found out. Your mother had been a ghoul and your father was a wizard. It left you in a very unique situation. Your mother had tried to teach you control over your ghoul side, but she passed while you were still young and your father didn't know how to help. This left you wearing a simple, cloth eyepatch to cover your right eye in case your ghoul urges grew too strong. So, when you received your letter from Hogwarts, it was clear why your father was hesitant to let you attend. You, however, refused to miss out on the opportunity to connect with your father's side like you had with your mother's. He was all you had left and you were determined to show him how important he was. Even if it meant doing the hardest thing you'd ever done: be away from him.

When you arrived at Hogwarts, you didn't realize how hard it would be for you. You were hungry most of the time. Coffee was only served at breakfast and the food your father sent only went so far; it was also difficult to eat in secret and without drawing attention to yourself. It was unbearable to be so hungry so often. You had to try very hard to stay in control, but the longer you went, the hard it was. Until you found the perfect solution. There was a Muggle town nearby and it had a spot known for suicides. If the body count was low and you were really desperate, you raided the local morgue. You'd take the bodies back to the Shrieking Shack and sate your hunger. It wasn't something you were proud of or something you wanted to do, but it was necessary for your safety and the safety of everyone at Hogwarts. It was a necessary evil in your life.

It took you awhile to fully get use to this new life of yours. You had manage to stay under the radar for quite some time. It was an unfortunate coincidence that you had grabbed the attention of none other than Professor Severus Snape. He never paid much attention to any particular student, but certain aspects of your behavior stuck out to him. He decided to pay close attention to you; something you didn't want. Truth be told, you had nothing against the Potions master. He wasn't a particular nice man, but he was an excellent teacher. You certainly never expected what would come next.

You were going through the motions of a routine night when something dreadful changed that. Not only was there police tape around your feeding spot, there weren't any bodies to take. A body must have been found by someone other than you and caused the area to be blocked off by the authorities. This presented a problem for you, but you still had some food back at the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately, scavengers had stolen all of it. You crumpled to the floor as your hunger slowly ate away at you. Ripping the cloth patch off your face, your ghoulish urges were stirring wildly. You knew if you looked at your reflection, you'd see one normal eye and one pitch-black eye with a red pupil staring back at you. Of course, you thought it couldn't possibly get worse.

The door to the room flew open and your kagune shot out towards the intruder. You were shocked when it was easily knocked away. Professor Snape stood towering over your uneasy form. “So, this is where you've been sneaking off to. I could have you punished for breaking school rules.” It was then he seemed to look closer at the scene before him. Dried blood on the floor, bits of cloth scattered about, and you on your knees in the center of the mess with your eye exposed. “I thought ghouls died out. Even the half-breeds. Clearly, I was mistaken.”

You were so stunned by his presence all thought of what to do escaped your head; you simply continued to stare at him. Then, you did something so embarrassing you still hate to admit it happened. You cried. Huge, loud sobs came rushing out of your mouth and seemingly endless tears streamed down your face. Snape was clearly uncomfortable, but he let you wear yourself out before asking, “Was that really necessary?” “I'm so hungry,” you cried out. “I don't have anything left to eat.” He stared at you for what seemed like an eternity, then let out a dramatic sigh. He walked over and knelt down beside you, moving the collar of his robe aside. “Here.” You gave him a look of bewilderment. “Do it before I change my mind,” he exclaimed in an annoyed tone. You didn't waste any time and sunk your teeth into his flesh. You only took a bite to his surprise and annoyance. “That's all?” You nodded your reply. “Take more. It's simple enough to heal.” When you didn't move, he pulled his collar closer to his neck and sighed. “Fine, but if you find yourself in need of food again, come see me. I'd rather not have you eating one of your classmates because you went hungry for too long. And don't think this means anything. I still don't like any of you children. This was simply the best solution to keep any hysteria from disrupting my peace and quiet.” You gave a nod of understanding and he briskly left. This was another secret you would take to the grave.


End file.
